The Boy and the Kid
by usmccanthem
Summary: AU OotP, loosely follows anime. Harry couldn't remember his life before he was found on the school roof when he was seven. Duo Maxwell remembers a boy named Rei before he even met Solo. When Harry is attacked by a Dementor things begin to change; for better or worse? Well, time will tell. Warnings: Adult language, character bashing and minor slash. Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing A/C... I'm a little too young for that unfortunatly._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! ^^

So I've decided to write a Harry Potter/Gundam Wing crossover... on top of everything else. I think that I'm a sucker for punishment or something, because I still have to work on Divination Dream Diaries, Surviving a New World with a Side of Sarcasm, complete different contest entries and have a life outside of the internet... Yes, I'm definitely a masochist. But I love Harry Potter/Gundam Wing crossovers, and since the ones I love haven't been updated in forever, or take forever to get updated, I've decided to add my own into the mix.

However, I would love to know your opinions (like if I should keep this or dump it into the grave of various other fics I've started but never finished) and/or ideas you would like to see in this fic (I'm not saying I'll do them, but I will consider them).

Somethings you may want to knew before reading are that I've not decided on any pairings (though I do have something that I have in mind), there will be bashing of numerous characters and some cliche themes in this fic (though hopefully not too many of the latter). There will also be a bit of strong language, complete disregard of canon at certain parts (making it AU) and slash. If that is not your cup of tea, then you may leave.

Anyway, enough chat and happy reading,

USMCcAnthem

* * *

Prologue:

Harry knew that he wasn't the one pulling the strings. He didn't control his own life, and he had an idea of who did, but there was nothing he could do. Not when he could barely remember his life before turning seven. He remembers the roar of engines, a bright light and purple eyes. Then, he was on the roof of an elementary school in Surrey and everybody seemed to know him. He knew that they hadn't, though he hadn't been able to understand it until Hagrid showed up on the rock at sea.

Magic.

And did that ever rub him the wrong way. Don't get him wrong, he loves magic. He loves what he can do with it, the protection it offers him. But there is so much harm that can be wrought with it. The Unforgivables are the easiest example, but the memory charm, love potions, simple hexes can all be just as bad. He hates it as much as he loves it. But he learns as much as he can, without notifying others.

It's hard.

It's hard for him to do that. He feels a tug on his mind and body that tells him that he shouldn't hide things from his friends; from the Headmaster. It's that tug that makes him hide even more. He created the persona of a brave, easily influenced boy so that he could hide from the world. And he did it. No one knew of how smart he was, or how much he knew.

It scared him.

It terrified him to know that no one knew who he truly was. Even he didn't know who he was. He was missing half of his life. All he had were fake memories.

But those disappeared in a moment.

The Dementor loomed over him. Its icy cold aura enveloped him, and he felt the world grow dark as its chapped lips pressed over his. However, he managed to stay conscious while it felt like someone had split his head open. He bit back a scream as the pain escalated until Harry heard a ripping sound that let loose a torrent of memories; weighing his mind even as his body felt freer than it had in some time.

The Dementor released its hold on his neck and he dropped to the ground, barely conscious of his gasping as he struggled to act through the rush of thoughts, actions and memories that had lay buried in his mind for so long. Through some instinct he managed to grab his wand and point it at the two Dementors converging on his oversized cousin.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ He roared as a white figure came barreling out of his wand. It was not a stag, as he had expected it to be, but a lion. He marvelled the large predator as it tore at the Dementors, pushing them away from the prone form on the cracked concrete. The patronus did not act proudly, as one might expect a lion to do, but slinked gracefully back to Harry. It gazed up silently at the wizard before disappearing into a silver mist. Before Harry could do anything more then be shocked at the actions of his new patronus, a clatter brought him back to the present.

Twirling, he lifted his wand to the entrance of the alleyway, even as he moved silently to hide into the shadows. He was positioned on the balls of his feet, knees bent with his free arm hung loosely to the side. It was position that suited him; one ready to run and fight depending on a thought. It wasn't something he'd done in quite some time. However a fragment of a memory drift across the front of his mind to show a scrawny kid smiling at him as the two wove in and out of the shadows before it was gone and he was once again staring down the dark alleyway.

The darkness did not last as the moon, stars and streetlamps all burst back into life. Harry blinked at the sudden brightness, but his hand didn't waver, nor did his breathing speed up. He could hear the rustling of trees and the blare of a television some ways off. The normality of it all struck Harry like a force as he realized what had just happened. Dementors in Little Whinging? That just doesn't happen. He cast a glance at his cousin, and was glad to see the heavy rise and fall of his chest, signalling he was still alive. Harry didn't even want to think about what his relatives would've done if he had gotten his cousin dead, or worse, soulless.

His gaze was once again torn back to the entrance of the alley as the sounds of shuffling footsteps reached his ears to join the clattering he heard earlier. Soon he was able to catch a glance of tartan carpet slippers, and a simple muumuu, the trademarks of Mrs Figg who had a bag full on cat food in her hand. Harry lowered his wand, almost deciding to put it away in his pocket.

Mrs Figg caught the movement as shrieked, "Don't put it away idiot boy! What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to _kill_ Mundungus Fletcher!"[1]

And in that moment, Harry knew that his life was going to get a hell of a lot more complicated.

HPGW

Duo Maxwell tugged nervously on his braid before he stood tall, or as tall as he was able to given his short stature. He ran a hand through his bangs and looked up at the Gundam Mobile Suit that had been designed for him by Doctor G, an annoying man, but he was glad all the same. If not for him, he wouldn't have Deathscythe. However, Duo was nervous about what he had to do, though he didn't show it often.

He caressed the cool metal gently as he let his mind drift to the past. He'd been Kid, no other name then that with another boy. His name was Boy, and together they had managed to stay alive until Solo found them. He'd then given the two street rats names, himself Duo and the other boy Rei. While Duo greatly appreciated Solo, he'd felt closer to Rei, and not just because they had been together longer. If Duo had to guess, he'd say that it was because the other had always known what he meant, even without words. However, whenever he tried to recollect more about Rei, it became hazy. He didn't even know if the other had died in the plague or if he had been in the church when it had been bombed.

Duo knew though that the other was alive. He didn't know how, but he knew it to be true. So even though all he was able to remember about the other was jewel like green eyes and an odd scar on his arm that came from a piece of broken glass, Duo still held the memories he still had close.

He knew that one day they would meet again.

* * *

[1] Taken from _Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheniox, _Chapter One; Dudley Demented


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Ownership of Harry Potter and Gundam Wing do not belong to me... but it will only be a matter of time! *Cackles madly*_

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm just going to bang out as much as I can before I run out of steam, so there may be a lot of crazy quick updates and then have it putter out a bit (especially with Christmas and work coming up).

Right now it's mostly in Harry's POV as he's the one changing the most from Canon and everything is happening to him. So Duo is just following canon so far. Nothing that interesting to write about yet, but I will get there.

Hopefully you all keep on enjoying this! *fingers crossed*

USMCcAnthem

* * *

Legend:

_Harry's teacher had a blue wig. - _Memories

"Have no fear," - Talking

_"For Duo is here!"_ - Talking in memories.

'I thought I'd already left Dumbles in the dust.' - Thinking (in memories when thinking in the present)

_'I will remember Duo!' _- Thinking in memories

* * *

Chapter 1:

Harry stared, unseeing, at the popcorn ceiling above his head. After the whole fiasco involving his relatives, owls and the strange letter sent to his Aunt, Harry was officially tired. However sleep was eluding him, and with Hedwig gone he had no one to talk to. He shifted a bit on the uncomfortable mattress as his head began to pound, reminding him of what had happened earlier that night.

Had he survived the Dementors' Kiss?

"Great, just add another thing to the list of things I should've died from," Harry muttered under his breath sullenly. He then gave a breathless laugh when he realized that he had survived a Dementors' Kiss. He was still _alive. _"Merlin's saggy ball sack, I'm not sure if I should curse or thank my luck."

When his head pulsed again he was once again reminded of the memories that had seemed to reappear in his mind. One such memory took the chance to float up and flash in front of his eyes. He was lying on the floor, breath even, _hungry. _He could feel the hunger even now. But his dreamself was calm and did not act like it bothered him. Instead, he relaxed and let his mind drift. Harry couldn't help but mimic his dreamself; it was hard not to. His breathing soon became deep and controlled, his mind blanked yet relaxed and his eyes slid shut on their own.

When he open his eyes, he saw nothing but the night sky. Stars twinkled overhead and the moon was but a sliver, allowing darkness to cover the land. "Where'd the ceiling go?" He asked confusedly before he thought to look around. "Did the Dursleys throw me out to the streets?" He wondered as he realized that he was lying in an alleyway. It was dirty, smelt and was dark, but he couldn't help but feel safe. Not even Hogwarts had felt this safe (though considering his end of year adventures that really shouldn't be surprising). He almost allowed himself to stay lying where he was, before he decided that he best get up and moving.

Standing silently he observed his surrounding more thoroughly. He could see all the hidden niches where good spots for hiding from others would be found. He knew that it wouldn't rain, wherever he was, so there was no need to shelter from it. He darted quickly to one of the hiding spots – the one he was most drawn to – with little thought and ducked in.

He didn't expect to be drawn into a room filled with books. Harry would've called it a library if it weren't for the fact that there were absolutely no bookshelves and everything seemed to be out of place. The cleaner in him, instilled in him since he'd been at the Dursleys by an OCD Petunia, called for him to get organizing and with a sigh, he did as it wished. He had no idea that every book he picked up was a memory.

HPGW

Duo smirked as he swung his scythe at the other mobile suits. Those machines made by the Alliance military were nothing compared to his Gundam, and it was easy for him to tear them apart. AC/DC rung out from his speakers and he rocked out to the guitar solo even as he killed another pilot.

"Ha ha, these guys don't stand a chance," He said cockily he piloted his mobile suit through the factory before he pushed a few buttons to connect to Doctor G. "This is Duo here," He said with a barely there smirk. "I've just destroyed the main monitor, now I just have to slice through this battle." The braided pilot then cut communications and began laughing as he turned back to the other suits and ran havoc among their numbers.

HPGW

_"Haha, you can't catch me!" A kid taunted to the man chasing him._

_ "Get back here kid! And stop stealing from me!" The larger man bellowed, but he soon stuttered to a stop, body heaving as the kid put on an extra burst of speed._

_ The kid and Harry later found themselves in an empty alleyway, opening the cloth package to reveal a loaf of bread. "I got it," The kid said breathlessly as he looked up at Harry before his face turned thoughtful. "I do wanna know why everyone calls me Kid."_

_ "Maybe it's ya name," Harry suggested as he carefully tore a piece of bread for himself and the other._

_ "Maybe," The other mused, before turning bright amethyst eyes on Harry. "Your name musta be Boy!"_

_ "Yea, it musta be!" Harry, who was then known as Boy, nodded frantically before shoving the piece of bread into the others hands. "Now eat, Kid!"_

_ "Will do, Boy!" Kid said back and smiled at him._

HPGW

A time later (he didn't know exactly how long since he was in his mind, a fact he had gathered after the second memory) he plopped down onto the clean wood floor and stared up and the filled bookshelves. It had been four days to clean up the mess of his mind – with him waking up to use the bathroom and eat whenever his body demanded it – and still the pile of books to his left taunted him. They were the memories he'd thought he'd lost. Harry had only touched one, about how he and Kid had been stealing to get some food. Thinking about Kid caused him to feel both joyous and depressed. He'd felt really close to the boy in the memory and he hated to know that he'd forgotten Kid.

Harry sighed and rubbed at his temples for a moment before he decided that one more memory wouldn't hurt before his body demanded he get up once more. He looked at the pile of books and decided to grab the cherry red book that seemed to be hiding from the others. As he touched the cover he could feel himself being sucked into a memory and followed the tide.

HPGW

_ "Hello Harry," Dumbledore said kindly. _'I thought I had already finished all the Hogwarts memories,' Harry thought as his memory body looked up into the twinkling blue eyes.

_Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "There ain't no Harry here old man," He said gruffly, trying to back away from the man._

_ "Now now, there's no need to be so rude, Harry," Dumbledore said kindly, but Harry couldn't help but notice that his smile seemed frozen._

_ The sound of footsteps behind Harry made him turn, and then smile when he noticed who it was, "Father Maxwell, do you know this man?"_

_ Father Maxwell was a priest, if one puts stock in his choice of attire, and smiled kindly at Harry after a glance at the old man. "I do, he's here to take you back to your family. It seems that they've been searching for you for some time after an accident and have only just found you, Rei."_

_ Harry, or Rei as he was known then, wasn't happy, he didn't want to leave. "What about Duo?" Harry demanded, asking about his best friend. The picture of a boy with long brown hair and purple eyes flashed in the front of his mind even as his eyes narrowed._

_ "But don't you want to go back to your family?" Dumbledore asked, an edge now found in his voice if one knows where to look._

_ "Duo's the only family I got," Harry said stubbornly as he turned to glare at the old man. However all he was able to see was a flash of light and the sound of someone crumbling to the ground._

_ "If only you weren't so stubborn," Harry heard Dumbledore mutter before the world around him turned dark._

_HPGW_

_ Harry heard the sounds of engines roaring as he struggled to escape the darkness he'd found himself emerged in. He cracked open his eyes to take in the stark metal and coolness against his back and panicked. 'HE WAS LEAVING L2!' He thrashed against what was binding his movements, but nothing gave. He tried to yell, but no sound came out. Huffing in frustration Harry glared at the window he could see above him, showing the darkness of space._

_ 'I won't forget you Duo,' He promised to himself before footsteps alerted him to another presence._

_ "Oh, you're awake again," He heard the old man from before mutter. "Well, that won't do." All Harry saw then as a flash of light and the last memories of Duo floating away. He mentally swiped at them, trying to keep them as close as he could, but only managed to grab one before he was once again subjected to darkness._

HPGW

Harry was then pushed back into his mind library with a gasp. Dumbledore! He knew he couldn't trust the man. He was the one who put him back in Surrey. He was the one who had taken him from Kid or Duo as he had called him. DUO! He'd forgotten about him because of Dumbledore. Harry swore viciously as he slammed his hands against the wooden floor in frustration. But Harry knew that now was not the time for that and allowed himself to fall back against the cool wooden floor with a sigh to think it all through.

Having spent the last four days going through his memories had been very informative, and now with this bit of information he was able to look back on things he had over looked. Like how Dumbledore had always seemed quite pleased with himself whenever Harry had gone to him for help. Or how Ron would shoot him jealous looks when he thought Harry wasn't looking. And then there was how Hermione seemed to always have the proper information every time the three of them hit a roadblock.

And then there was the tug; the one on his mind and body that told him to trust Dumbledore, to trust his feelings instead of his instinct and mind.

He knew now why. He'd been taken from his first friend. He'd been _obliviated_ and turned into an easily manipulated savior, one who would do anything for nice words. Harry had been a street rat, weary and cautious with only one person he trusted into some weak, brave fool. Well, at least Harry gained some comfort that most of that was for show, but the fact that he even had pretended to act that way rubbed him wrong.

Harry sighed once more and allowed himself to drift into the waking world, taking with him the changes to his personality. While he was still going to be brave and a tad reckless with his false persona, he thought he could get away with adding a few more paranoid bits here and there. He did just witness some die after all (not that it was the first death he had ever witnessed with the vague memories he could recall still haunting him). He wasn't going to let the opportunity to hopefully survive this game of War the Headmaster was playing pass him by. He was going to survive everything that was thrown at him, if not for himself, then for the kind Father Maxwell and his parents. And most of all, he would do it for Duo, for Kid, for he knew the other was alive, just like he knew he was able to do magic.

HPGW

"What have we here, another Gundam?" Duo mused as he looked at his screen. "Hmm, best go to it before anyone else gets it." His tone was cheerful as he jumped down from his suit to go say goodbye to Howard, the man he had met just a day earlier who had allowed him to stay on his ship. The man was a sweeper, and welcomed him when he offered to work on some of the other mobile suits the man had in return for letting him stay. All in all, Duo thought it was a good deal.

He paused when he felt a tingle in his forehead, and raised up a hand to sooth it in hopes of the pain going away. It had been bothering him on and off for the past four years, getting worse in the past year or so. His usually smiling face was now marred with a frown. He didn't know what caused it, as he'd even asked Doctor G, and he also hadn't a clue as to what was happening to him. When the pain drifted away, he shook his head and wondered if he was imagining things. He shrugged and let it be though, allowing himself to get back into his usual personality.

He skipped a bit as he searched the boat, soon whistling a jaunty tune as he went, waving at all the people he passed. "Howie!" Duo called once he spotted the older man. "Good to see you! Now," Here Duo beamed as he clasped his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels. "I'm going to be off for a bit and decided to tell ya before I head off." He then tipped his hat in farewell and skipped back to his Gundam, ignoring the laughter that followed him. He acted the way he did for a reason, for why cause pain all the time when laughter was the best medicine. He'd learned that from Father Maxwell, and had taken it to heart.

Soon he was climbing nimbly up the large machine, relaxing into the pilot's chair and beginning his self-appointed mission.

After all, there's nothing wrong with having some extra gundanium around.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. _

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey everyone! It's been, what, a month since I updated this? Sorry about that, but I realized that my brief plot outline kinda suck monkey balls so I had to make a new one. Thus I have worked hard to make a plot, and have one that I'm currently ironing out. And let me tell you it is bloody hard. ;A;

Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you who have favourited or follow this, I appreciate your support (but you and I both know that you only like this because there is so little to read). But seriously, can you believe this is in six communities? **Six! **It's insane... And I'll stop now.

Okay, so some warnings about this chapter! One, the Gundam Wing parts are currently cannon, and I do mean cannon. The conversations and actions are basically copy and pasted into this. However, I have added a bit here and there to make it a bit more interesting, so don't completely skip it over. Secondly, there is character bashing of a large sort in this chapter. If that annoys you, sorry, but I'm pretty sure I warned you! Thirdly, there are cliches, I know this, so don't go yelling at me for it. And I'm pretty sure that's it.

Write to ya later!

USMCcAnthem

* * *

Legend:

_'Blah' - _Thinking

"Blah" - Talking

_Blah - _Letter

* * *

Chapter 2:

_'That sick bastard reminds me of someone,' _Duo thought as he shot the boy aiming at the pretty girl with expert aim. He was aiming for his arm to remove the threat, not kill him.

"Heero!" The girl cried, looking over to the messy haired boy.

'_Though I can't blame him for wanting to shoot the girl,' _Duo mused as he landed on the submarine in a crouch._ 'Why does her voice have to be so loud and high pitched? Geez she sounds like a harpy!'_

"Who're you?" The boy, Heero, asked in accented English. Duo guessed that the boy was Japanese, especially considering where they were currently located.

Duo smirked as he stood up, pointing his own gun at the other, allowing his hat to shield his eyes. "It's pretty obvious that you're the bad guy here. Are you alright lady?"

There was a pause, before he glanced up to see the girl running toward the dude who'd pointed a gun at her. Heero used the distraction to jump for his gun and Duo reacted on instinct to shoot him once more, this time in the leg. The boy's actions reminded him of Rei, now that he thought of it, stubborn and unwilling to be put down. His appearance was similar too, but he was too Japanese for him to be his old friend. Either way, he wasn't going to let the other's appearance distract him from the danger at hand.

"Don't overdo it," Duo chided the boy with a smirk as he walked closer to the downed teen, gun held firmly in hand. "Remember, you're injured."

He watched amused as the boy tried to get up, and then in disbelief as the harpy girl in a evening dress of all things stood between them with her arms wide.

"Stop it! What do you want to shoot him for?" She asked in her annoying voice.

"Hey wait a minute!" Duo almost took a step back at the sheer incredulousness of the girl's actions, does she have no self preservation? Duo mentally grumbled at his misplaced sense of chivalry that wouldn't allow him to shoot her multiple times, if only for her stupidity, let alone helping a criminal. The fact that the girl was willing to bandage the messy haired teen while he stood there with a gun wasn't really saying anything in her favour.

At least the other boy was as shocked as he was.

"Hey, how come I ended up as the bad guy here," He grouched as he placed a hand on the side of his head, as though to stop his brain from vacating his head. A beeping stopped him from saying anything further on the matter as he checked his watch. "It's already at the surface," He said with a modicum of surprise; he didn't really want to deal with it when these two crazies were here, but there was nothing he could do about it. He frowned and looked to the side, "I must've miscalculated the tide."

Behind him, the Gundam suit rose from the water, and he ignored the question the girl asked, getting tired of her interruptions. Can't a guy do his job without being turned into the villain? Sheesh.

"Don't look lady," Duo said as he lit a small, but bright light to stop her from seeing anything, his hat stopping him from becoming just as blind. "Now I'm sure you've got your reasons for being here, but just walk away and save yourself a lot of grief."

Then the boy stood up and began to run to where the missiles were, "You haven't had enough?" Duo questioned, wondering at the sanity of the boy even as he let loose some shots to slow him down.

"It's my mobile suit," The boy said frostily as he landed on the missiles and punched down on the button.

The missiles shot off as the boy was flung into the air. Concerned despite himself, Duo yelled, "What are you doing you fool?" But by then it was too late as the missiles crashed into the suits and exploded.

"NOOOO!" Duo cried as he watched his precious suit sink into the ocean. However, as he watched it happen he realized something. "He knows Gundam alloys impact tolerance, which means that he's the Gundam's pilot!"

And didn't he feel like a bit of an idiot.

Man, the guy manages to make him feel as stupid as Rei did, looks the same as him and is a Gundam pilot.

The universe was obviously out to get him.

HPGW

Harry stood in the corner of the room, eyes wary and alert. Someone was in the house, he heard them outside, whispering, even before one goofed up and dropped a plate. _'They're not exactly stealthy,'_ Harry thought amused even as he listened in to the hushed conversation, unknowingly channeling magic into his ears.

"Unnaturally clean, this place is," A female voice whispered with a slightly disgusted tone to it. "Blimey, not even my mum is this neat."

"Be quiet cadet," A man growled, sounding very much like the imposter Moody that was at Hogwarts last year. Harry frowned slightly. He doubted that it was Death Eaters, for they wouldn't use the same disguise twice, no matter how daft, but he didn't know if they were friendly or not, let alone trust worthy.

"Sorry Moody," The woman muttered and a couple of people laughed at their banter. Harry was surprised that they had brought such a large group.

His surprise grew when he heard a voice he recognized. "Let's get Harry then, shall we? If only to get Moody off our backs," The familiar voice of Remus Lupin said jokingly. Harry relaxed and slipped out from the shadows, knowing that Remus worked for Dumbledore and that no one could polyjuice into a creature. For once Remus being a werewolf was a good thing. Harry stifled a snort of amusement from slipping past his lips as he thought that.

Harry opened the door to see the outlines of a group of people at the bottom of the stairs. It was odd, seeing so many wizards in Little Whinging. "Yo," Harry greeted lazily, giving a parody of a salute, copying the actions of a man he had seen on television while cleaning.

"Lumos," The man now confirmed as Remus whispered to illuminate the people at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at him in rapture.

Yeah, Harry knew then that something had changed in the scheme of things, and he wasn't all that happy about it.

"You know, I thought he'd be taller," A pink haired woman said, and Harry resisted the urge to face palm. Yeah, he wasn't happy at all.

HPGW

Duo was a lot of things, a thief, a killer, a priest (and wasn't that a contradiction) and the pilot of Death Scythe, but he wasn't a person who leaves a comrade hanging. This led him into breaking into the Alliance Hospital that Heero, the boy he'd shot and consequently shared a burden with, was currently in to help him escape. Or kill him. But Duo was currently leaning toward rescuing, if only to save his good guy reputation, which was seriously damaged from the day before.

"Yeah, that'll do," Duo spoke into the phone, standing in a glass phone booth just outside of the hospital. "Also, both the pole-carts are broken, so I'd like you to have my lunch ready in the back of the wheat field if you would. Thanks, I'll help you thresh the wheat later." With that coded conversation over, he stepped out of the booth. Duo did wonder why the code involved wheat and such, as he didn't look much like a farm boy, but left it at that as he looked up at the building. "Now, I have to go visit that patient."

He made his way into the building, sneaking past the guards and security before entering the room he needed. There was a doctor standing at the monitor and Duo knocked the man unconscious with nary as sound before he made quick work of the computer, finding the room and the hook up easily.

Soon, the image of Heero strapped to a high security stretched came up on the screen and Duo laughed, "I see you have no choice but to lie there. I'm sure a talented guy like with your skills would be able to read my lips. Well can ya'?" He watched the boy blink slowly and turn away, seeming as though he were out cold. Duo was impressed, "Your acting is just amazing. You regained consciousness without increasing you pulse or your brain waves. I've got a few questions I'd like to ask you. If you feel up to it, I'd thought I'd help you break out of here." Duo smirked, knowing he had the boy's attention and outlined quickly what he was going to do.

A minute later Duo stretched from his hunched over position and made his way quickly over to the room. Attaching a block of explosives to the wall opposite Heero's he rigged it to blow and walked through the hole that was the result of the blast.

"Time to liven things up buddy," Duo said as alarms began to blare. He walked up to the stretcher and looked at the straps. "Damn how do you get these things off?" He asked roughly.

Heero's bloody hand appeared in his face as he said, "Hand me your knife and I'll cut down the middle."

Duo gasped, "What did you do to your hand?" He passed over the knife as he saw the bloody puddle beneath the torn up strap on Heero's right side. "Damn, you've got _some_ guts." He watched as the other cut the restraints before he gave the other a parachute, who quickly put it on before they rushed towards the windows. "This way," He called to the other as they ran down the halls. He threw a small grenade that blew up the window. He and Heero ducked to avoid the rain of glass before they jumped from the window.

Duo let off a cried of excitement as he fell from the window and relished at the feeling of the wind whipping through his long hair. However, he knew he couldn't do this for long and flipped gracefully in the air before starting his propeller to slow his fall. Finally pushing off his rush he turned to Heero to see him still falling. "Hey are you crazy? Hurry up and release your parachute!" He watched in dawning horror. "Move it! Are you trying to kill yourself or what?" He looked up in the sky as though trying to gain strength, "Damn, am I'm gonna have nightmares over this one."

"HEERO!" The harpy, who he was surprised to hear, yelled out. Heero released his parachute, obviously over his stupidity for the moment. Duo wondered if the boy had some sort of attachment to the girl or if it was just her insanely loud voice that penetrated his thick skull. If it was the former than Duo had a good way of differentiating him from his old friend.

"It's way too late now!" Well, besides the obvious death wish.

Duo watched with mounting frustration as Heero slammed into the cliff, rolling down at a speed that would rattle the obvious dysfunctional brain in the boy's brain before slowing to a stop. And if he was surprised to see the other stand up, albeit a bit wobbly, then he believed it was in his rights.

Now nearing the ground, Duo released his propeller and walked up to the other boy growling, "Now I can understand wanting to take your own life. But maybe, just maybe you could think of another way of committing suicide buddy." They looked at each other for a moment before Duo walked up to him and brought Heero's arm over his shoulder. He didn't mention the fact that the other was just a few seconds shy of dropping. Instead he said, "I'm not asking you to trust me or anything, but right now I'm the only friend you've got pally."

Heero just looked forward to the boat Howard had sent for them.

Duo sighed, he really knew how to pick 'em, huh?

HPGW

Harry walked through the halls of number twelve, Grimmauld Place just meandering. Actually, he was thinking of the conversation that happened the night before; a conversation that Mrs Weasley tried to forbid him from hearing. He scowled as began to walk up some stairs. Really, he didn't mind the woman – sure she was controlling and had a grating voice when angry, but she obviously loved her family – but she was trying to act as his mother figure without asking if he _wanted _one in the first place.

Oh well, at least he learned some things. One thing that he learned was that the Order was a non-violent group. It wasn't a "kill first ask questions later" type of group, which was a shame as that's what the wizarding world needed in his opinion. But Dumbledore was against killing, and since he managed to defeat Grindlewald without killing him then all is good, right? You know, ignoring the fact that the Blood War (as Harry liked to call the first war against Voldemort) lasted about ten years before Harry, not Dumbledore, managed to defeat the Dark Lord. Does it not say something about your leader when a toddler does a better job of ending the whole thing?

Harry blushed a bit when he realized that he'd gotten a bit off topic, ah well. With a mental shrug Harry continued with his list.

The second thing he learned was that the Order had been guarding him all summer. They must obviously be blind to not have realized that Harry doesn't have a great (not horrible mind you) home life. Did they not notice the fact that he does most of the chores around the house, or that his relatives treat him with nothing but distain, anger and fear, or maybe that he only had cast off's and was too skinny for his age? Harry rolled his eyes, really, wizards had no common sense.

But the thing that caught Harry's attention, and probably his friends' as well, was the mention of the weapon. Now Harry had caught a bit more information in the conversation by what wasn't mentioned. For one, by the fact that they were guarding it, secretly, meant that it couldn't be moved and they weren't supposed to be there. Two, the fact that Voldemort was interested in it meant that it was magical, not muggle. Three, the fact that they are not supposed to be there either means it's in the Ministry or Gringotts (most likely the former, because Gringotts is too well protected for the Order to even get in to guard anything). And four, it obviously had something to do with him. Now, Harry isn't being conceited, he just knows that the way they didn't want him specifically to know too much about it meant that it involved him in some way. However, Harry wasn't too sure about much after that.

"Oh shut up Ron!" Ginny's voice penetrated through his musings as he realized that he was just outside the library. "You know that you can't kill Harry."

Harry froze in shock. While he knew that people tended to joke around about killing – he had joke about killing Snape and Lockhart a time or two – the tone of voice she used was much too serious for that to be true.

"He's to be mine remember," Ginny said in a way that seemed she was talking to a particularly dumb child. "I have to marry him, get pregnant and _then_ we kill him off."

"I know, I know," Ron grumbled, and Harry heard the sound of clothing rustling, indication that he had shifted. "Doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"Neither am I Ron," Ginny said exasperatedly. "I'm the one that has to screw him. Though, from what you've told me, he at least seems to be well endowed."

Harry blushed with a mixture of mortification and anger, but before he could do anything, he heard footsteps and quickly looked around for some place to hide. He wanted to know more about what they are talking about, and they wouldn't do so if he was in the room with them. Finally, he found an alcove nearby and ducked behind a hideous looking statue, using his small frame to his advantage.

Harry dared not look as the footsteps grew louder until they stood where he had just been and opened the door he had been listening through.

"Hey Hermes," Ron greeted, alerting Harry as to who was now in the library.

"I've told you not to call me that," Hermione snapped, and there was a slamming sound, leaving Harry to guess she had placed books on a table. "My name is Hermione, not Hermes, not Mione, not Hermy, just Hermione."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Ron said languidly. Harry then crept closer to the door to hear more of what was being said, and to get out of his uncomfortable position.

"Hmph," Hermione was obviously not very happy with his answer.

"Just ignore him Hermione," Ginny said in a sickly sweet tone that promised pain. "He knows he can get away with it here, but at school… well that's a different matter all together, isn't it?"

There was a pause before Harry heard Ron say, "Um, Hermione, can you stop looking at me like that? It's creepy."

Harry resisted the urge to snort, of course it was creepy, and that was probably the point. Bloody wanker.

"Whatever," Hermione said in an annoyed tone. "What were you guys talking about before I came in anyway?"

Harry expected them to lie; Hermione was his friend, while he knew the other two were a bit dodgy from the beginning.

He didn't expect to hear, "Controlling Harry," From Ginny in a blunt tone. Sure it wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

"Oh," Hermione said, but Harry noticed with growing hurt that it wasn't one of great surprise. "I think it will be a bit harder than years previous. He has no self-preservation and is always trying to get into the spot light. Now he's all angsty and angry so it will probably be even more trouble."

Harry knew he hid a lot from his friends, but he had trusted Hermione quite a bit. She had stayed by his side during the tournament when everybody else turned their backs on him. She had always been his support, minor though it was. Her words were ringing in his head, blocking out everything else.

He felt so stupid. Sure, he had noticed that she seemed to have all the answers whenever they hit a dead end. Sure, she seemed to be a little too trusting of authority. But he never expected her to turn on him. Ron, he expected, but not her.

Could he trust anyone anymore?

He walked away woodenly, not wanting to hear anymore. There was no one in this house who held his whole trust. The three in the room obviously didn't count. Sirius had no backbone anymore, Remus was just as bad. The others were either controlling (Mrs Weasley), unknown (Tonks, Shacklebolt) or weren't serious enough (Fred and George).

"Hey Harry, you alright?" Sirius asked, poking his head out from a bedroom door.

Harry blinked for a moment before he nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

The words tasted bitter to him.

HPGW

Duo manoeuvred the Gundam Suit with the ease of practice from the water. He eased the lever up, moving slowly so as not to do too much damage. He also ignored the silent pilot behind him, who sat on the cold metal floor, leaning against the rails while looking seriously at his leg. Duo didn't want to know how the suicidal pilot was going to fix his broken leg, it just wasn't something he wanted to picture.

Shaking off his minor nausea he watched as the suit his Death Scythe had been removing finally broke free from the sea and moved it onto the deck.

"There ya go, your suits up," He told the other, only to turn when he set his own leg. Duo stopped a shudder from racking his body as the other finished binding it to stand up and give him a nod.

Man, that guy is gonna give him nightmares.

HPGW

_Dear Kid,_

_ This is Boy, do you remember me? I'd forgotten, amnesia is a nasty piece of work. I went home to my "family", I didn't want to go. Did you get adopted? Were you there during the Maxwell Church Tragedy? I bet you were right in the middle of it._

_ You know, Earth is just as bad as L2. People are still living on the streets and have no food. People still suck, especially adults. But at least I can see the moon. You remember how it used to be so ugly, seeing every crater and debris? It's much nicer from Earth. Are you on Earth? Well, I guess I'll know if you get this letter or not._

_ Yes, I did send this letter with an owl. If you receive this, then I'll tell you all the dirty details. _

_ Did you know that my real name is Harry Potter? Probably not. It's pretty boring, isn't it? I prefer Rei, Rei Maxwell maybe? Father Maxwell is the only person I would consider my father anyway, not that my biological father is all that bad, but I never knew him. You know. _

_ I was bullied after I left. Apparently all my evasion skills fled me the moment I hit earth. Heck, I barely even remembered living on L2, let alone how to survive. I'm both thankful and resentful of remembering. Do you remember Gimp and Jas? Kim? Li? Do you remember that man who smelled too much of alcohol? Do you remember their bodies? It all seems so fresh to me now._

_ I'm rambling aren't I? Oh well, I guess that all I can say is that I miss you._

_ Yeah, I'm turning into a sap._

_ Write to you later,_

_ Boy_

_ P.S. The Boy and Kid are off to save the world!_

HPGW

Harry put down his quill and stared down at the letter he had written to Duo, to Kid. It wasn't flowing or really all that well written, but he needed someone to talk to, someone he trusted.

He could trust Duo.

He and Harry had a special bond, friends, comrades, survivors; they were just there for each other. Harry knew that the other boy, no matter how changed, will believe him and support him, so he wrote.

Standing up from the desk he held out an arm and Hedwig flew gracefully onto his arm. He smiled at her and tied the letter to her leg and said, "Take this to Duo." She barked at him gently, nipping his ear before she took off, going through the open window.

"Good luck," Harry whispered before he turned with a fake smile to see Ron enter the room with a grunt.

He couldn't wait for a reply.


End file.
